Kyouya's black book and a (little?) girl
by the cold-blooded one
Summary: Strange things keep happening at the Host club, but who is the culprit? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction story, but I hope you will come to like it! I am sorry if there are any mistakes, but I am still learning English, I am from Germany :D

I don't own anything, except for my own character!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Disappearance**

Haruhi's POV

Sigh_.A normal day at Ouran Highschool... wait, normal?! How could a day at Ouran be normal? _I peeked around the corner, watching out for the Hitachiin brothers. They had been picking on me the entire day and I was stressed out. Just when I thought I shook them off, I felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Found..." _Hikaru..._

"...you!" _and Kaoru. _Sigh.

"What do you want from me?!" _Annoying!_

They smirked.

"We just want to play with our special toy!" Both exclaimed.

"I am not your toy!" I was distracted for a second. _Was there just a black shadow? _The twins only needed this time to capture me and drag me away. _Help! I don't want to! _I struggled, but I gave up after I realized that there was no chance of breaking free for me, I rammed my hands into my pockets only to notice a little piece of paper in there. I pulled it out and read:

"_I know your secret. Don't worry, I won't tell. If you want to break free just shout 'Kaoru, you're bleeding!' "_

Under the message were two letters. _A.H. Who is that? _After a moment of thinking I decided to try it out.

"Oh no, Kaoru, you're bleeding!" I didn't expect them to let go, but Hikaru instantly rushed to Kaoru who was just as surprised as me and also let go. I was stunned for a moment, then I sprinted away.

Kaoru's POV

After Hikaru calmed down we both noticed that our prey got away. I looked at Hikaru who was obviously sulking. _What the heck did just happen?_

"Haruhi..." Hikaru began.

"...tricked us." I ended his sentence.

"I just can't believe we fell for that!"

"Yeah! Just think about her acting skills!" I noticed a little piece of paper on the floor and picked it up.

"Hikaru. Look at this."

"_A.H. _Who is that?" He looked at me.

"I don't know, but he knows her secret."

"We have to tell the boss!" He shouted and ran off. After a few seconds (still looking at the piece of paper) I followed him.

A couple of minutes later

"Boss!" Hikaru yelled while opening the door to the host club.

"Haruhi's in danger!" I continued. Tamaki turned towards us.

"My little daughter?" He was seriously horrified, thinking his little 'daughter' was in danger.

"Where is she?!" He was about to go searching for her when Hikaru and I held him back.

"Look at this!" I showed him the piece of paper and he calmed down a little bit.

"Who is _A.H._?"

"We don't know!"

Tamaki's POV 

"We don't know!"

"My little girl is in danger and you don't even know who the culprit is?" I just wanted to slap those two. I begin shaking Kaoru violently.

"Where is my little girl?" The door opens and Honey and Mori enter the room.

"We found this on the floor! Tama-chan, is this yours?" Honey asks in a sweet voice. I look at him.

"No?" I walk towards the two of them and the twins quickly hide behind a couch.

"What is that?" I ask curiously.

"Piece of paper." Mori answers.

"Then I will just throw it away!" Honey sweetly says while sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"Go Takashi! To the trash can!" He shouts and Mori obeys.

"Wait! Let me take a look!" I stopped them just before Honey could toss the piece of paper away.

"Okay!" He gives me the little piece and I read it:

_"Greetings to the Host club! Don't worry, I won't tell the others about Haruhi being a girl, I really like her :D _

_at Tama-chan: The twins were harassing her since she got to school today. Keep an eye on them ;D_

_Good Luck with your customers today! A.H."_

"Not fair!" Hikaru shouts.

"We didn't harass her!" Kaoru says. I didn't even realized they were leaning onto me until now. _They harassed my little Haruhi!_

"You devils!" I began chasing them.

Kyouya's POV

Tamaki chasing the twins is not a rare sight so I wasn't even going to pay attention until a little paper plane landed next to my laptop. I picked it up and read the short message inside:

_"If you don't stop them, Tamaki is going to break the most expensive tea set you have. A.H."_

Crash! I looked up only to see what the paper plane predicted.

"Tamaki" I growled. The twins disappear behind a couch. Again.

"I-It's not my fault! They were harassing our little Haruhi!"

"What about me?" Haruhi said, standing right beside Tamaki who quickly hugged her.

"Haruhi! Are you hurt? Is everything okay?!" Tamaki freaked out.

"Sempai! Let me go!" Haruhi seems displeased.

Honey's POV

The other Host club members started to argue about who was going to pay for the broken tea set while Takashi and I were still looking at the piece of paper. He gave me a knowing look as I pointed at the letters _A.H. _I threw the paper into the trash can and looked at the other members. They finished arguing and prepared for 'working'.

"It's gone." Kyouya only whispered, but everyone heard it. It was like ice.

"My black book is gone." He turned around and we grow stiff.

Behind us we heard a door slamming.

* * *

So, what do you think about it? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Here is the second chapter! Special thanks to SuperAnimeOtaku101, that was the first review I got and it really encouraged me :D I hope you will like this chapter too. Personally I liked the first chapter better.

I only own Akira!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The twins and Spider Woman?**

Kyouya's POV:

"It's gone." I whispered angrily.

"My black book is gone." I turned around only to catch a glimpse at a little, fair-haired person disappearing through the door with a slam. I smirk. _Too slow little one. You won't get away with that! _ Only a few seconds later I opened the door again and saw... nothing! The hallway was empty. _That can't be! A normal person isn't this fast. _I look around again. Nobody. After some time the other hosts join me.

"Kyouya? Everything okay?" Tamaki asks.

"No." I growl.

Hikaru's POV:

"No." He growled. The thief got away. I sighed. Does that thief have a death wish? Who the heck would steel Kyouya's black book? _But I have to admit he's good. Kaoru and I couldn't even touch that book without getting caught. _

"Is that book really that precious to you?" Haruhi asked, but Kyouya only turns around and enters the club room. That's the shadow king for you! _Better keep distance from him today... His mood will be horrible. _

"Let's get ready for work my daughter." Tamaki says while dragging Haruhi away. Honey and Mori keep looking at each other, they definitely knew something. But after a little while they enter the clubroom too. Sigh. I turn around only to be stopped by Kaoru.

"Hikaru.. Look!" He seems shocked and points at the ceiling. _What is scaring him so much? _I knew the answer right away when I took a look: There, in the corner between the ceiling and the walls sat, no hung a little girl with blond hair. She was holding the black book. _Freaking girl version of spider man?! _She jumped down and looked at us, smirking. _Definitely cute but her smirk was just like Kyouya's, scaring the hell out of me._

"Come here." She said, now smiling instead of smirking.

"You are insane" I said, slowly approaching her.

"Steeling Kyouya's black book." Kaoru added.

"Why? You two tried it too, didn't you?" She said.

"How do you know?" We cornered her.

"I won't tell you, at least not yet." She smiled. She was clearly playing with us. We smirked.

"Oh, then maybe you want us..."

"...to call Kyouya?" I ended Kaoru's sentence.

"You two won't do that."

"What makes you so sure?" We counter.

"Because if you do, you can't take a look at his book." She says in a cute way.

"So, you will let us have a look?" We grin.

"Nope!" She smiles as she runs away.

"Hey!" Kaoru shouts.

"At least tell us your name!" I add. She turns around looking like a little angel, but being a little devil instead. Just like us.

"Akira." She says.

"And your last name?" I ask. She winks at us.

"I will tell you the next time you catch me!"She disappears and we turn around. A game. We smirk.

"Don't worry." Kaoru says.

"We will catch you. Soon." I grin and we both enter the clubroom together.

Kyouya's POV: (a little later)

I sat down, feeling the intense stares the other members gave me. I looked up, causing the others to hide and Honey to cry.

"He's angry." Tamaki whispers.

"Oh, really?" Hikaru and Kaoru return sarcastically.

"Silence you two! You don't have to anger him any more than this!" Tamaki scolded them.

"Just shut the hell up!" I grumble. They freeze.

"It's time to open the club."

"Oh yes! Let's entertain the beautiful young ladies!" Tamaki shouts, obviously relieved that I didn't loose my temper more than this. I sigh. While the other hosts get to work I begin researching about the thief. Long and curly blond hair. It should be a girl. I also know the first letter of her first name and her surname. It shouldn't be too difficult to find out who dared to steal my black book. I searched and searched, but I didn't find out anything. There was no girl at Ouran with these initials. _Stupid Kyouya. She was good enough to steel your black book and you think she uses her real initials? Maybe she doesn't even go to Ouran! _I was furious. _That girl plays with me but she won't win. I will subdue her. _I grinned. She is ought to feel my revenge.

Tamaki's POV:

"Tama-chan? Kyo-chan is scaring our customers!" Honey-sempai says with teary eyes.

"Not only them" _If he grins that way any longer I will wet my pants! He looks just like the evil stepmother from 'Cinderella'! _

"No Haruhi!" Hikaru says.

"Don't go over there! Kyouya will murder you!" Kaoru agrees with his twin brother. Just when I wanted to drag her away from him Haruhi begins to speak.

"Look Sempai. I know that thief upsets you a lot, but if you grin like that any longer you aren't going to make any profit today." Kyouya doesn't even look up from his laptop.

"I won't. Go back to work." Cold as ice, the shadow king. Kyouya may not be grinning like that anymore, but you can still see he is scheming something very vicious. _I really am happy that I have nothing to do with that insane thief. _I shudder.

Akira's POV:

I heard everything they said. I saw everything they did. Only someone as little as me could do something like that though. I found it the day before yesterday, a secret passage behind a painting. It led to a ventilation shaft right above Kyouya's favourite desk. While reading in his black book, I heard him grumble and looked at what frustrated him so much. He couldn't find my name on our schools website. I chuckled. That's the shadow king for you. He has to know everything. There was no specific reason for me teasing him, I just wanted to have fun before I have to start learning for school. Suddenly I felt eyes on me and I instantly knew who it was. I smiled. Mitsukuni and Takashi. I smiled and waved and Mitsukuni smiled back. After that I decided to take a stroll at the garden.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please just tell me if I do mistakes, I hope to improve my english ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Here is the next chapter!

IcanCyou and Ravenclaw Alchemist Thank you for reviewing! And Ravenclaw Alchemist thank you for complementing my english :D I'm really kind of uneasy because of the language thing.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A really strange animal**

The next day

Kyouya's POV:

After school I was alone. Tamaki had to go to director Suoh because of a new student and Honey and Mori were at Karate and Kendo practice. Haruhi was learning at the library and the twins were setting up a trap for some kind of animal. At least that's what they told me. So here I am, going to the club room and thinking about the thief. There was a possibility, that the new student was the thief, I couldn't find any information about him but Tamaki will tell me for sure (He can't keep secrets). So I remained calm, for now.

I opened the door to the clubroom and saw a little girl sitting on my favourite desk. She didn't even turn around, she kept looking out of the window, but she raised her hand, lifting up a black book.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ootori-san." She said while I closed the door behind me. She jumped down from my desk and turned to look at me. I was surprised. She was even smaller than Haruhi. _Just how could she get away yesterday? _

"So, you decided to return my black book little girl? Good decision." _Afraid of me now, huh? You should have considered that before stealing it!_

"Yup! I don't need it anymore. It was quite boring to read actually." She yawned as if she wanted to show me just how boring it was. Then, suddenly and only for a few seconds I saw mischievousness glittering in her eyes. _Interesting._

"Didn't expect to read something like that though." She smiled. I went over to my desk.

"How about apologizing instead of insulting me? I might reconsider my choice for your punishment." I grinned. _Now you can't run away little one. _I sat on my desk (feet still on the ground) and she was only a step away. She giggled and took a step towards me, slowly placing her delicate little hands beside my waist on my desk. She looked at me and I could almost feel her breathing.

"So, tell me one thing Ootori-san. Do the twins actually apologize after they play a trick on somebody?" She was only whispering but it was loud for me. Her mouth was near my ear and her lips were almost touching my skin. It was intimidating, even though she had to tiptoe to pull that stunt.

"No they don't" I smirked.

"But you are not the twins and I am not 'somebody'. I could call my private police force right away, you know?"

"Call them. If you can't even handle a little girl like me alone, you can call them right away." _Trying to hurt my pride as a man? That worked out._

"I can easily accuse you for stealing."

"Are you trying to blackmail me Ootori-san? You know if you really accuse me for stealing I can easily print out my copy of your little black book." She smirked again before she turns around to go away. _What the hell?! You think you can get away with that? _I grabbed her slim wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To play some kind of animal for the twins of cause. They should be finished with their trap by now." She smiled and shook my hand off. She turned around again and walked away. _The twins? How do they know her? But more important... She has a copy of my black book? Did she just blackmail me? _I smirked. _Interesting girl. _This time she wins but next time we meet I will be prepared.

Akira's POV:

_Now it's the twins turn. _I smiled. _This is going to be fun! _After some time I entered the maze. _Left, left, left and then right, left, left. _I stood in front of a white bench made of stone. On the bench there was a small note. I picked it up and read:

_You managed to steal Kyouya's book and now you managed to find our note. How about we play a game? The rules are easy: You are the mouse, we are the cats. The game ends when we caught you and then you have to tell us your last name. The game starts right after you throw away our note. _

I giggled. I knew they were near. _And on to the next game. Their 'trap' is much more interesting than I expected though. Tamaki has to wait. _

"Maybe this time the mouse will catch the cats." I said grinning while throwing the note away.

Hikaru's POV:

"Maybe this time the mouse will catch the cats." She said while throwing the note away. I thought she would run away but she just stood there, calmly waiting for our attack. I looked at Kaoru.

"It's a trap, right?" I asked.

"Yes it is. But she won't catch us right away." He said.

"That would be too boring." I grinned. _If we were her we would do the same thing, I think. It's more exciting this way, she wants to test us. _

"Let's start." We threw a net. _Now she has to run. _And it landed right on her. She falls down and begins to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry. I j-just don't want to be alone. P-please let me go." She sniffles. We leave our hideout.

"You know, we are not going to fall for that." We both say. She looks up and smirks.

"Then we have to do it the hard way." I don't know how, but after she said that she freed herself and attacked Kaoru with some kind of knife. I scream in shock while Kaoru lands on the ground. She drops the knife and runs away.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?!" I kneel next to him.

"Yes, Hikaru calm down. Everything is okay, only my butt hurts you know."

"But you are bleeding!" I wipe the red liquid away.

"It's only ketchup. Look!" Kaoru shows me the packing and the knife.

"It's made of plastic." I groan.

"She did it again..."

"Yes she did..." He sighs. We both stand up.

"Let's catch that little devil." I grin.

* * *

Thank you for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hurting each other**

Haruhi's POV:

I was part of this club for quite some time now, but this was to much. When I woke up this morning I really did think about what those idiots had planned for today, but I didn't expect something like this: Today, the Host Club would **not **entertain ladies. Every reservation was canceled. That's not something Kyouya-sempai would do and I was worried. Yeah! I was really worried about that shadow king who blackmailed me! When I entered the club room I was deep in thought and didn't see the chaos at first. I only looked up when I heard a horrified cry.

"Oh, no! My dear daughter can't see me like this!" Tamaki ran around in circles, having weird doodles all over his face. I started to laugh so hard I was on the edge of crying as I noticed the twins sitting in a corner of the room. Somehow they looked like Tamaki when he starts to grow mushrooms. I just wanted to go and ask them what's depressing them this much when I hear a noise, which lets me shiver with fear. I turn around only to see Kyouya-sempai who is writing something in his black book at an amazing speed, the pencil scratching over the paper making the noise. _What's wrong with them?! _I decide on ignoring Kyouya-sempai and walk towards the twins. As they hear me they stand up and started questioning me.

"Did anything happen to you?"

"Anything strange on the way here?"

"Was there a little blonde girl?"

"About this big?" They both say at the same time while holding their hands right next to their shoulders, trying to show me the height of that 'blonde girl'.

"No, I didn't see anyone like that. Why do you ask?" They both sigh in relief, but I can also hear a slight touch of disappointment.

"So, what's wrong? You weren't happy in class but now it's worse! Tell me already!" I was losing my patience. _What the heck happened yesterday to those four guys?! They are hiding something! _Hikaru looked at me and finally gave in. Probably because of me glaring at him.

"We were trying to catch some kind of animal yesterday." He says.

"Wait, some kind of animal? So why are you asking me about a little girl then?" I demand.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't some kind of animal." Kaoru answers.

"But that was definitely not human either!" Hikaru declares. I raise an eyebrow, but don't say anything, instead I nod to tell them to go on.

"We chased it the whole day yesterday, in the maze." They sighed.

"Only to end up being caught in our own trap." The growled and I just wanted to reply as I hear noises from outside the club room. Seconds later Honey and Mori enter, Mori carrying a yellow something, which was struggling very much, over his shoulder.

"That's unfair! Let me down, Mori!" It shouts angrily while the door behind them is closed. Everyone, even Kyouya-sempai, looks up to take a look at what the two of them brought. Meanwhile Mori places a little girl with blonde hair next to Honey, only to get his hands slapped away.

"You!" The twins shout and point at her.

"Hello again." She laughs. Kyouya-sempai stands up.

"So, we meet again, huh? What do you want little one?" He glares at her, waiting for an answer from her, but instead Honey answers.

"Kira-chan wants to apologize to all of you." He says with a cute smile plastered on his face.

"No! Kira-chan won't apologize Mitsukuni!" The little girl shouts.

Akira's POV:

"Please Kira-chan?" He smiles sweetly.

Mitsukuni stared at me and I refused to look at him. I just looked the other way and ignored him, but he just keeps on staring at me and I know he's not **asking** me to apologize, he's **telling** me to apologize. What looks like a question is actually a command. Finally I give in.

"Okay." I turn and look at the other hosts. I bow slightly and say.

"Sorry." Then I turn to look at my older brother and grin.

"Mission accomplished, Bro." Mitsukuni smiles.

"Not sincere at all!" Tamaki shouts.

"Bro?!" The twins scream.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't even properly introduce myself." I say grinning.

"I am Akira Haninozuka." Tamaki looks stunned.

"But she isn't like Honey! He is cute! And today she did this to me!" Tamaki shouts while pointing at the doodles on his face. I giggle.

"I'm adopted, maybe that calms you down a bit." He looks at me and starts fading away. I just can't hold it anymore. I start laughing, while rolling over the ground and holding my stomach. I notice that across the room Haruhi does the same.

"You did this to him? I never thought he could be more hilarious than he normally is, but you proved it to be wrong! He can be even more stupid!" She laughs so hard she has to cry.

"You think so too? I should show you the picture I took when the twins were tangled up in their own trap! Shit! I can't stop laughing after I remembered that image!" Now I too am starting to cry from laughing so much.

"Really? You have to show it to me!" Haruhi exclaims while trying hard to keep on breathing, so that she won't die from laughing.

"Yeah, I even have pictures, which show Kyouya who is actually showing emotions!" I calm down and chuckle slightly before noticing that the temperature of the room is falling rapidly. I'm still lying on the ground, realizing that every person except for Kyouya and me was frozen. I grinned. _I think 'Ice King' suits him way better than 'Shadow King' or maybe a combination? _Suddenly he smirks evilly.

"You want to apologize? I won't accept mere words, you will have to work here until I think I can forgive you for what you have done." I look at him.

"Nope, I don't want to." I smile. He pushes up his glasses.

"Then how about I tell your family about this little incident? Since you are only adopted they don't love you the way they love Honey-sempai, do they?" That hurt me and I look on the ground, trying to hold the tears back.

"Does your family care?" I whisper.

"What did you say?" He grins.

"I asked if your family really cares about you! You are only the third son and you think you can inherit your father's business?!" I shout and for a little moment he looks hurt too as I glare at him, still being on the verge of tears myself. I stand up and brush off the dust from my uniform. I straighten the ugly yellow marshmallow-dress and turn around before running off. I know I shouldn't have said that, but he wasn't fair either. Still I feel guilty...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter! BLeigh93, thanks for reviewing :D And Congratulations at IcanCyou! I thought someone related to Honey would be a real challenge for Kyouya ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Playing Games**

Kaoru's POV:

"That was mean." I said.

"Yeah, even for Kyouya." Hikaru added, instantly we felt the Shadow King's cold gaze on us. We shivered.

"Well, she wasn't nice either." Haruhi utters.

"Kira-chan normally doesn't speak ill of somebody she barely knows. I saw her like this only once... That time her parents said almost the same thing to her when she was about to be adopted by my family." Honey smiles slightly.

"Maybe now she's not the only one who has to apologize. Right Kyo-chan?" _That smile again... The same smile as Kyouya. I didn't even know that Honey-sempai could do that too. _I shiver and notice that my twin is doing the same. Even Boss notices the dark mood. _Surprise, surprise. There can't be even one person who wouldn't notice THAT, not even someone as oblivious as Tamaki. _Meanwhile, Hikaru and I hide behind a sofa while observing this fight. Kyouya is the first one to look away sighing.

"Yes." He gives in and Honey smiles again, this time it's the kind of smile he always wears. Except for Honey, Mori and Kyouya everyone sighs in relief.

"Let's go and search for Kira-chan!" Honey says and everyone follows the two third years as they exit the club room.

Akira's POV:

I climbed on a tree and rested there. It was my favourite spot in this annoying school, because nobody disturbs me here. I smiled. I know I should be bawling my eyes out, but the pain only lasts a few seconds and then it's gone. It has been this way ever since I was adopted. First I am furious, then I cry and then I end up running away, climbing on a tree and letting the wind take away my pain and sorrow. It's strange, I know, but the wind is the only one who doesn't leave me and I will search for it, even if I have to climb on a tree only to feel a light breeze. I observed the school ground and saw girls in yellow marshmallow-dresses giggling, whereas some boys, also wearing the Ouran-Uniform, where glancing at them. Sometimes I could see a slight blush on one of the boys faces. I laughed. _A crush on one of those girls, huh? I hope for you, that she doesn't go to the Host Club. _I sighed and lay down on one of the large branches of the tree. I yawned. Maybe a little nap won't be that wrong. Only seconds later, I was already asleep.

Approximately 15 minutes later:

"Akira!"

"Kira-chan? Where are you?!"

I groaned. _Can't they leave me alone?! _I covered my ears. _Silence..._

"Kira-chan!" Someone shouts not far from my ear. That startled me and I fall, but with one hand I hold onto the branch I just lied on, only seconds ago. I open my eyes only to look into the chocolate brown eyes from Mitsukuni.

"Are you insane?!" I glare at him. He sat on a branch only a few inches away from me.

"Did you want me to die?!" He only grinned and began to tickle me. I tried to hold in my laughter, but I couldn't.

"Please... Stop... will fall." As I ended my 'sentence', my grip loosened and I fell.

Kyouya's POV:

I heard Honey and that girl talking, but they weren't in front of me, nor behind me. I listened. It came from above. I looked up, only to see something falling and landing right in front of me. It was that immature brat. Her dress was now ripped and dirty and some leaves were stuck in her blonde hair. She was laughing and seemed to be trying to calm herself down. She didn't even notice me standing right beside her.

"Mitsukuni!" She shouted, looking at a branch of a tree above her.

"That was unfair!" She still chuckled slightly.

"Next time, I will win for sure!" She smiled at the empty branch as if her brother was sitting there. I raised an eyebrow and cleared my throat. She looked up at me.

"Oh, hey Glasses." She grinned. _Glasses? She should be apologizing!_

"Sorry for the things I said before, you are certainly the most hard-working of the three Ootori-kids." _What the heck? What is she scheming this time? _She smiled the 'Honey-smile'. _They're only stepbrother and stepsister, but they are so similar... It's like I am looking at a second Honey-sempai._

"But I won't work for the Host Club." She stuck out here tongue. _Okay, scratch what I said before. She is more like the twins with Honey-sempai's face. _I pushed up my spectactles.

"I am sorry for what I said before too, but I won't accept your apology for stealing my black book and taking pictures without permission." I also smiled. My 'Shadow-King-Smile'. She stands up and smirks.

"Okay, how about this, Ootori-kun: I will pay back what I owe you by working for the Host Club if you can find out my weakness before I can find out yours. Deal?" _Another game with her, huh? _I grin.

"Deal." We both shake hands. Then she turns around and faces a bush.

"The other Host Club members are welcomed to play too. Except for Mitsukuni and Takashi, of course." She winks at the bush.

"But beware, if I find out your weakness you loose and have to take me, my brother and my cousin out to eat cake and other sweet stuff. You are paying of course." She grins evilly and the bush shivers.

"If one of you wins, I will still work for the Host Club, but I also have to fulfill one of your wishes. So, now tell me: Who wants to participate in my little game?" Instantly the twins and Tamaki leve their hideout.

"We want to play!" Hikaru shouts.

"And we will win for sure!" Kaoru and Hikaru grin.

"I will help Mommy!" Tamaki says. I push up my spectacles.

"Why don't I get a wish too?" I ask smirking. She turns around and looks at me.

"If you want to increase your win you have to increase your effort. If you get a free wish if you win, I will get one too if you loose. Do you still want to have a free wish if you win?" She smiles.

"Yes." I smirk. _This time you will loose. You are playing with the Shadow-King. I don't have a weakness._

* * *

**Important !**_  
_

I won't be able to upload for approximately a week, I am really sorry about that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry you had to wait this long! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hamster home or growing mushrooms?**

Akira's POV:

…. I looked at them. I sighed and kneaded my temples. What's their problem?! _Do I really have to tell them when to start?! _

"So, uhm... What kind of weakness do you mean?" Hikaru asked. _Really? _I sighed again.

"Just go with the fear thing you did the last time with Haruhi." I grinned.

"If you want to, you can ask Mitsukuni and Takashi. Maybe they will give you some hints. Good luck, let's start this game!"

Haruhi's POV:

_Wow, even Kyouya-sempai participates in this stupid game. They are like mice... They see the trap, but they still want to have the cheese. She reminds me of two troublesome gingers I know. _I smiled. _Maybe I should join her team. Four against one is a little unfair. _I was deep in thought until I felt someone staring at me. It was Akira. She smiled at me, a real smile. Then she nods and walks away. _What the heck? Now she's reading my thoughts like Kyouya-sempai?! I do like her, but she's scaring me like hell. _I have to force me to look at the others who are obviously scheming something. They keep whispering until Honey-sempai clears his throat.

"Please don't hurt her, kay?" He says in his cute voice and I feel shivers running down my spine. _Sometimes he is just as scary as Kyouya-sempai._

Later that day:

Tamaki's POV:

_She's not afraid of spiders, bugs and snakes... Maybe crocodiles? Or lions? I guess I have to test that too. _I grinned. _She has to be afraid of something! Maybe she's afraid of thunder like Haruhi? _I hardly noticed Akira entering the club room.

"Hello! Haruhi!" She smiles and waves her hand. Haruhi turns around and smiles too.

"Hey Akira-sempai!" _Sempai? Haruhi knows her age?_

"What's up?" She asks the blond girl. Akira gave me an evil smirk. _Payback for throwing bugs at her?_

"Nothing much." She smiles at Haruhi.

"Just wanted to let you taste something really good." Akira smirks again as she grabs Haruhi's hand and pulls her towards herself. Haruhi now stands with her back facing me, while Akira entranced her with a somewhat very passionate looking kiss. _My daughter?! Haruhi! Father will rescue you! _Just when I wanted to help my dear daughter Akira releases her.

"That was... very delicious!" Haruhi smiles just like she did that time she ate fancy tuna. _I think I will drop dead... Delicious?! Mama! Our daughter likes to do indecent things! _I begin to fade away.

"Sempai... Maybe.. Can I have some more...please?" Haruhi looked at Akira with puppy dog eyes. _I didn't teach you that to do these kind of things!_

"Later, okay, Haruhi?" Akira slightly touches Haruhi's nose and smiles.

"NO! Daddy won't allow you to do these things!" I grabbed Haruhi's hands.

"You don't want Daddy to suffer from his greatest fear now, do you?!" Akira smirked.

"Tamaki you lost-" I cut her off.

"NO! I didn't lost it! You are insane little girl!" She sighed.

"Calm down drama queen. What I mean is: You lost our little game. You not only look horrified, you just stated that this is your greatest fear you know?" I became silent, I was furious.

"Game?! So you kissed my little girl for some game?! You are the worst-" I still wanted to go on, but this time Haruhi raised her voice.

"KISS?! Just because you assume it was a kiss, you can't go around and hurt other people! And even if we would have kissed, that's my problem, not yours! I can decide on my own SEMPAI!" That hurts...

"So... you two didn't kiss?" I asked softly. Akira smirked and wrapped her arm around Haruhi's waist.

"Maybe ~ " _She's a demon._

"You want to taste it too?" She asks purring. I blush. _She really is a demon!_

"N-no." I stutter.

"Such a shame." I sigh. _Safe. _She grins.

"I won't accept a 'no' Tamaki ~" She takes a step towards me and raises her hand. I close my eyes in fear. _S-she won't kiss me now, will she?! _I whimper a little bit as something touches my lip. I open my eyes.

"Come on, open your mouth! I can't hold it like this, it will melt." She smirks. I take whatever it is from her and look at it while she walks away. _Chocolate?! _

"Wow." I hear a voice.

"She really got you there, boss." And the same voice. I look at the twins. They are laughing while rolling over the floor.

"Yeah, right. You two looked through it right away huh?" I say sarcastically.

"Actually..."

"Yeah, we did. From our point of view..."

"you could clearly see Akira stuffing some sweets inside Haruhi's mouth." They still laughed while I turned away.

"The rest of the day I will make a home for a hamster...or grow mushrooms." I said, going to my emo-corner.

* * *

So who do you want to win? The twins? Kyouya? Or maybe Akira? :D Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: From hugging to kissing**

Kyouya's POV:

The twins were laughing, Tamaki decided on growing mushrooms and Haruhi sometimes send a glare at him (precisely every time he wanted to stop growing mushrooms). Honey and Mori were busy with eating cake. _Honey is eating cake, Mori is taking care of him. _I slightly nibbled on my pen. I had observed the whole thing and I had to admit: She was really very good at acting. But there was something that bugged me. She was intelligent _She had to be! Otherwise she would have not been able to steal my book! _I gritted my teeth as I thought about that again. I put my pen away and tried to get a hold on the problem that was bugging me. _This clever and she begins with taking down Tamaki? Normally you should attack the head first, no? The strongest one should be taken down first. _I nodded my head at this thought. _So why didn't she attack me first?_

"Because Tamaki is the least fun, Glasses." I looked up only to see that little girl's grinning face. _What the heck? Didn't I show my shadow king smile? Maybe it slipped?_

"And I didn't want to get more little insects thrown at me." She glared at Tamaki, but only for a brief, little moment. Then she smiled at me.

"I am still waiting for you though." She grinned and jumped down from my desk.

"Give it your best shot, Glasses!" She winked and walked away. _Brat. I'm going to wipe off that self-confident smile on your face. _The door opened and I was just about to say that the club isn't opened yet but then I saw Akira throwing herself at the entering person. I glared daggers at them. _Go be affectionate with each other somewhere else! It's not good for business! _

"Chika!" Akira shouted, still hugging the guy who was only a little bit taller than her. His face flushed. _He looks like a traffic light! Ridiculous!_

"Akira! Let me go! We are not even real siblings!" I could see the pain in her eyes, but then she smiled again and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah! Good thing, huh? Otherwise it would be strange for you to be blushing, ne, Chika-chan?"

"Kira!" _A nickname?_

"Stop doing that! I came here for Mitsukuni, don't embarrass me in front of him!" He tried to free himself.

"But you are such a cutie! What's wrong with showing that?" She grinned and ruffled his hair again.

"Stop! Or else I will-" He couldn't end his sentence because of Akira slamming her hands over his mouth.

"Hush! You were about to say THAT, weren't you?Now listen to me Chika, right now I am playing THE game with them ya know?" Then she let go of him. He sighed.

"Again? What's the deal this time?" He didn't seem to be very pleased.

"One wish and helping here at the club." His eyes widened from shock.

"Are you an idiot? Helping at this kind of club?! You have never won this game of yours! Are you an idiot?!" _She didn't win? Then why did she suggest to play this game? _I thought about it while Chika goes on with rambling.

"And a wish of all things! This time you are risking a little too much, don't you think? I am almost happy you did this with the host club and not with the thugs from last time!" He began shouting. _Thugs? Does she do this game with everyone she meets?!_

"Oh come on now, Chika! They backed off at the end, didn't they?"

"Yeah... I am not sure why they did so, but still it was not okay!" She seemed to be annoyed now.

"Oh, shut up! Even if I didn't win you can't say that I lost to one of my opponents either!" Now the twins seemed to be interested in their conversation.

"You didn't.." Hikaru said.

"lose either?" Kaoru ended the question, but I didn't look at them, I looked at Chika, who was shivering like crazy. _Is he going to explode? _He looked at the ground.

"Yes, she didn't loose. Not even the time she played with Mitsukuni and me." Even his voice was shaking. Then he looked up. He wasn't furious. _He is terrified?! What did she do to him?!_

"Kira-chan is sometimes kind of... different?" Honey says, letting it sound more like a question.

"Let's just say you're doomed the moment you start a game with me." She smiles a cute Honey-smile. _Doomed, huh? _The twins grin.

"You never won?" Kaoru asks.

"Nope, I didn't. But there is always a 'first', ne guys?" She grins and kisses Chika on the cheek.

"See? This was also a first and it came suddenly, right Chika?" The boy froze up but you could clearly see the red colour on his cheek. Akira turned around and exited the club room while she waved at us and said in a cheery way:

"See you later guys!" _The strangest kid I've ever met._

"Say, Honey-sempai? Why did she never win?" Haruhi asks curiously.

"Because she doesn't want to win." He answers, stuffing a piece of strawberry cake inside his mouth. _She doesn't want to win? Then why is she playing this game? That girl slowly answers my questions, but every time she does so, she leaves more questions..._

* * *

_J M Flag and Extended Experience, thanks for reviewing! _

_Thank you for following and favouring!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A'first'**

Akira's POV:

The rest of the day was boring. The twins decided to try finding out my fear and I have to at least admit: It wasn't as boring as it was with Tamaki.

First they tested if I was afraid of heights. And the place they chose was the roof (Surprise! Surprise!). Well this first attempt ended with me showing them how good I could hold my balance (even with strong wind) while standing on the parapet. Well... They literally freaked out.

Second they locked me in a broom closet (one of my favourite hideouts!) for an hour! They wanted to test if I was afraid of such things (like Mitsukuni). Needless to say: This attempt failed too.

Third they... _Okay... I don't see any advantage at writing this shit down. Just how can he do such a thing?! It's so boooring! That guy is insane, he is only seventeen! _I threw a little black notebook away, only to see it being caught by the said person. _Glasses... Maybe I underestimated him, he found one of my favourite hideouts._

"So, what are you doing here little girl?" He asks me, raising an eyebrow. I smile.

"I could ask you the same Glasses." I stand up and brush off the dust from my pants. I exchanged the yellow marshmallow with clothes I like to wear, and which are more convenient.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you're doing here? In a room only the principal knows about?" I smirked.

"Well, obviously you know about it too. Well if you'll excuse me now, I have things to do." I begin to walk away, as I remember what I tried to do right now. I turned around again and tried to snatch the little book I threw at him earlier. He noticed and held it out of my reach. He smirked.

"Maybe you should answer me first? Or maybe I'll just take a look at this notebook of yours. It should answer my question, shouldn't it?" I jumped and quickly realized that I won't be able to get my book this way.

"Well, then you will have to take a look at my book, because I won't tell you what I did here. Glasses." I stuck out my tongue at him after I said that nickname for him (Once I heard some thugs calling a nerd 'Glasses').

Kyouya's POV:

She stuck out her tongue. _Childish. _She turned around and walked away. _Boring. _Just when I was about to lower the hand with the book she turned around again and ran towards me. I grinned and waited. She jumped. _Even now you won't be able to reach it girl. _I was sure, this time it would be me who was winning, but I didn't calculate her using the shelf next to me as a steppingstone. Last second I turned around and she collided with me. She didn't get her book, but still she caused us both to fall down, with her landing atop me. Because of me reaching out to hold onto something it seemed like we were buried under varied things. It wasn't comfortable, but I still held onto that book. _My win. _I smirked.

"How about you wait 'til you're grown up?" She tried to reach for her book again, but she didn't get it.

"Jerk! I am sixteen!" She smacked me. _Sixteen? Have to write that down later. _She struggled, obviously to get up.

"Not comfortable in this position?" I wrapped an arm around her.

"Uncomfortable with guys?" I mocked her. She looked at me and I searched for a blush on her face. Suddenly she smirked too.

"Nope. Only if the guy is a stuck up, lecherous ass."

"Lecherous?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well well, such a smart guy and you can't even tell if you're touching a woman's waist or her ass? Maybe you're just some oblivious virgin Glasses?" She grinned and I let go off her 'waist'. She seemed to wait for this, because just when I let go she reached for something above her head and then got up, shoving different things away. She looked down on me and showed me her notebook. She smirked and turned around. As she reached the door she suddenly stopped as if she forgot something. She turned around and smiled.

"Well, you may be able to tell waist and ass apart, but you don't see through my lies. For idiots: Glasses, you didn't touch my ass, if you had I would have punched you until you were unconcious. Maybe you should be grateful for that?" After she said that, she turned around again and walked away. I slammed my fist against the ground. _And again she got away. And here I am left wth nothing, except for her age. _I gritted my teeth before I got up and walked away too.

Akira's POV:

I hid in the broom closet. I could clearly feel the blush and the heat on my face. I may have remained calm in front of him, but here, where nobody would intrude, I thought about that scene again. When I lay atop him I could feel everything and when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING. Hell yeah, I am a little devil, but I am still a girl! Show me one girl who woudn't blush in this kind of situation! Seems to be another 'first' for me today...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Band aids**

Akira's POV:

Dear diary... Just as I have written these words I stopped. _That doesn't seem right... Maybe 'dear shitty black book' was more appropriate... _I sighed. This was unnerving. I wanted to test doing this notebook thing again, but it was a failure. Probably I am just not made for something like this. _It's boring and I just can't see what I get from writing everything down. _I threw the book away... Again, but this time there was no high and mighty ass to catch it. I was all alone... I looked around. _Sometimes it's good to be alone... 'Alone' huh? Trying to lie to yourself Akira? Just admit it: Every single one of your hideouts has one thing in common: You can either see or hear people. They are close, close to you who just observes them instead of trying to talk to them. The only time you talk to them is when you play your little game! _I stood up, not wanting to think about the things that would follow if I thought about this topic just one second longer. _I am adding salt to my bleeding wound. _I thought. _Am I some kind of masochist? _I needed something to distract me. _Yes! Think about the twins and what kind of fears they will test today! _I grinned. Good idea! Gonna have to search for them!

Hikaru's POV:

Earlier this day we had been playing with Akira. Well... Now we knew that she wasn't afraid of big dogs. The one we had brought was very aggressive and it attacked her right away, but she didn't scream for help... She tamed that beast, in fact she had wrestled with him. I thought she was going to die but at the end she was on top of him and after that the dog had been quite attached to her. _But the dog behaved very strange... To me it seemed that he saw her less as an owner but more as a lover. He growled at Kaoru and me every time we were about to touch her... _I groaned. That dog, she named it 'Rex', had been very annoying. _Maybe he was just overprotecting... _Well at least he hadn't tried subduing her again, after she repelled his first attack. _But he was so close to her... What the heck?! Am I really jealous because of some shitty dog?! Well at least she brought him home before she came to play with us again. _

After this failure we made her wear guy clothes, just to have a little fun, I guess... She didn't freak out, regrettably, she was very happy that 'she now knows how Haruhi feels' (that's what she said). She even wore a wig and insisted on wearing that clothes the whole day.

The next thing we tried was our brotherly love act. It failed too, but as we were about to stop acting she saw some girls and decided to join us. It was a huge success and the girls were very excited about our little threesome._ She is a freaking monster. She looked like a whole different person in guy's clothing! _

Well now that I think about it, we didn't even see her shiver once. There was nothing she thought of as disgusting, Tamaki even tried snails... And we didn't find anything she was afraid of. Unlike Honey she didn't freak out in a dark room or when someone steals her sweets... She wasn't afraid of heights, the ocean or even dangerous animals...

Suddenly I heard voices, right now we were on our way back home, together with Akira, and we were all thinking about the things that happened today, so we didn't really have a conversation. But now I looked up and saw some guys approaching. They seemed to be delinquents.

"Now, now, rich kids, huh?" One of them said.

"Fucking annoying huh, Kuga?" The one next to him added.

"Yeah, but their timing is just too perfect... I really crave for a fight." The first one smirked as he began to circle us.

"Yes, I agree, been some time since we last saw a little blood huh?" I stiffened. _Well if we really have to fight I will give it my all... Maybe Akira could run away and get some help? _Suddenly I saw a fist coming my way and I realized that I would be too slow even if I tried to dodge it. I closed my eyes and waited for the punch.

**Time skip: The next day**

Kyouya's POV:

_Today she is going to loose. _I smirked. I opened the door just to see that that little girl was already waiting for me to arrive. I went to my desk and watched her carefully. She doesn't seem any different from yesterday. _Well, that's going to change. _I sat down on a chair and looked at her.

"So, why are you here for, little girl?" I ask and she replies while smiling.

"Oh, I am just waiting for you to take the opportunity and scare me."

"Well first I have to do something." I opened my little black book and cut my finger with a sheet of paper. I looked up only to see her eyes widen. _Well this isn't what I had planned to do, but maybe it's okay this way too. _I grinned when she opened her mouth, obviously to cry. Well that's what I thought would happen.

Akira's POV:

It bled. The red liquid slowly fell on the desk and I opened my mouth to say something just when I was about to jump down.

"Is everything okay? Does it hurt? You going to be okay?" I spurted these things out when I grabbed his hand and inspected the little cut.

"That has to hurt!" I shouted, while searching in my pocket for something.

"We gonna have to disinfect that you know!" I didn't even think about it as I raise his hand towards my mouth and licked the tip of his finger while I fumbled with the band aids. I wrapped one around his finger and let go of his hand. Then I realized what I just did and fell to the floor.

"I did it again..." Depressing... so depressing.

Kyouya's POV:

_What the heck?! _I thought as I see the expression on her face falter from happy to really depressed. Then she fell and I couldn't see her anymore.

"I did it again..." She said and I heard her voice tremble. _What's going on?! _I stood up and went around the desk to see her shiver. She keeps mumbling about something, but I can't understand anything. Then she rolls over the floor and laughs. _She is going insane. _After some time she calms down and looks up at me. Wiping away a tear, from laughing too much I suppose, she smiles at me.

"Well, you surprised me Glasses. I didn't expect you to find out this way, but you found out my greatest fear." She grinned and I smirked triumphantly.

"Seems I have won this game, huh?" She smiled like a little kid who just got candy from her mother.

"Nope, you have not." _What the hell?_


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter will answer all of your questions!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Of demons and knights**

Tamaki's POV:

"Nope, you have not." The little, blond demon girl smiles at Kyouya. They were alone at the club room until I and the other members opened the doors. Well, Akira had noticed us right away, but Kyouya seemed to be in his own little world, obviously because he thought he was winning her little game. Right now I was about to freak out, but the twins quickly covered my mouth after they saw Kyouya's change of emotion. I just couldn't believe that there was one person who isn't shivering when he changes to the 'Shadow King'. Normally he is still smiling but right now even that had disappeared. _He will kill her. And that insane girl still smiles._

"Well, actually the twins found out yesterday. I had to bribe them with three wishes so that they would keep their mouths shut." All eyes were now on the twins. I grabbed their hands and pushed them away.

"You did?" I asked, whispering. They both nodded and I was just about to ask them about Akira's fear (I didn't quite catch that thing with the band aids... Was she afraid of blood?) when Akira raised her voice.

"Unless you they had to find out the hard way." She smirked.

"Why did you bribe them?" Kyouya asked, he was furious.

"Because it's fun to see you struggle Glasses. But don't worry, I would have ended my little game with you tomorrow if you hadn't found out today." I gulped, then I asked the twins:

"So how did you find out? What's her fear?" I whispered.

"Actually I don't think it's a fear..." Hikaru whispers.

"It's more like some weird knight-complex..." Kaoru says.

"She doesn't want others to get hurt." I looked at them.

"And why does she think of it as a fear? It's quite noble to think that way, isn't it?" Now I was confused.

"You didn't see her yesterday." They both said. And then they told us everything.

Hikaru's POV:

_Flashback: _(thoughts)

_Suddenly I saw a fist coming my way and I realized that I would be too slow even if I tried to dodge it. I closed my eyes and waited for the punch._

_But I never felt any pain so I opened my eyes again, only to see Akira holding that guys fist. The wig we gave her lay on the ground, next to her feet._

"_Y-you are the one from last time!" The thug shivered in fear. _They are the thugs Chika spoke about?

"_Hell yeah, didn't notice until now, did ya?" She smirked._

"_Now, you wanna play again? With me?" She purred causing me to shiver while Kaoru froze up. But he didn't look at thos delinquents, he looked at Akira. She took a step forwards, the guy one step backwards. She cracked her knuckles and laughed._

"_Let's do it like last time, you run, I try to catch ya? How about one minute until I begin to run?" The thugs shivered and looked at her, horrified._

"_Now, run!" She smirked again. And the guys didn't hesitate, they ran while Akira began to count down, beginning with sixty. She looked at her fingernails, obviously bored, but just when she said zero she looked up again, grinning. _She really is a monster. _And then she disappeared. _

_Five minutes later she was back again, dragging two boys along. _At least they aren't dead. _She shoved them towards us._

"_Apologize." Her voice was like ice. _Almost like Kyouya. _The thugs did what she said and I noticed little cuts on their cheeks, they were bleeding but not that much. _What did she do to them?! I thought she would punch them! Did she do that with a knife?

"_Good." She smiled again, this time his cute 'Honey-smile'. The other boys turned around and wanted to get away, but she stopped them. _What is she going to do now?! _She searched for something in her pockets and then she raised her hand to touch the taller boy who flinched slightly as she sticked a band aid on his cheek. For a brief moment I saw sadness in her eyes._

"_There, done." She smiled again and I notice a blush on the boy's face. _What the heck?!

"_Now you can go, but don't fight again. And this time listen to my advice, will ya?" She slapped him playfully before they both walked away. She looked their way for a few seconds, then she turned around and noticed Kaoru and me. Her expression changed, she seemed sad and looked at the ground._

"_You found out, huh? Please don't tell the others yet."_

_Flashback ends._

Kaoru stopped speaking and I looked at the other members.

"She was like a different person when those thugs tried to hurt us, maybe that's why she thinks of it as a fear..." I said.

"I think she is more afraid of others seeing that side of her." My twin adds. _She doesn't want us to flinch, like those thugs, when she tries to touch us... _I saw Honey smiling.

"Yup, that's why she plays this game. It's not about winning or loosing, it's a test." I smiled slightly and then I turned to look at Akira.

"Hey, hey, it's going on, their arguement I mean." Now the other members also looked at them.

"And just how would you end this game? You didn't even try to find out our fears." Kyouya says. _He's trying to proof that he is better than her. _She begins to laugh.

"Oh Glasses... You should have been mor attentive ya know? Remember the little chat witch Chika?" Kyouya nods.

"Yes, the thing about one being doomed if one begins a game with you." Akira smirked.

"Yep, he couldn't have said it better. All of you just assumed that I didn't know your fears." She chuckled.

"But I knew all of them, from the very beginning. So, if you think about it now, the game had ended even before you played with me, I just didn't say it." Akira looked our way for a moment and my eyes widened. The only one who didn't seem affected was Kyouya.

"Proove it." He says and she looks his way again. She took a step towards him, tiptoed and whispered something in his ear. Now even his eyes widened. She grinns and says, now loud enough for everyone to hear:

"But don't worry, I will stick to my promise, I will help out at the Host Club and Kyouya you will get your wish just like the twins get their three wishes. Now is everyone content with that?" We all nod, even Kyouya. And I knew what was on their mind because even I thought of the same thing:

_She is a freaking demon. Maybe even the queen or a princess. And she's just made a powerful enemy: The Shadow King. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Monster girl**

The next day

Tamaki's POV:

Today there is going to be a new student! First Dad said that it is a girl but yesterday he said that the girl can't come, so her twin brother attends in her place. _Exciting, exciting! _I really tried to look forward to today... But with everything that had happened yesterday I wasn't quite sure if I really wanted to see Kyouya. Well... His mood didn't change. There was a blizzard in our class and this time it wasn't Bossa Nova, he didn't visit us since last week. _Good for him. _I pouted. _Why does Haruhi like him? Unfair... _At least nobody notices Kyouya, except for me. _They think the air conditioner is broken... _The first period hadn't started yet and here I am, fidgeting and sweating because of that thing next to me. Then Kyouya seemed to realize something and he turned towards me as if he wanted to ask me something. Fortunately the teacher opened the door and I sighed in relief. The teacher walked to his desk and my eyes widened when I saw a little, blond boy following him. He stood and all eyes were on him but he looked at the floor. _Maybe he is shy? _

"H-hello, my name's Akira. B-but if you want to you can call me Kira too..." He looked up slightly and I heard the girls gasping. He was indeed very beautiful. Kyouya glared at him and Akira smiled then his eyes met mine.

"Suoh-kun!" He shouted as he walked over to my desk.

"I forgot to ask you something last time!" I looked at him. _Last time?_

"You said that you would take me out on a date!" _What?! _At least the girls seem to enjoy themselves. The little boy looked at me and then I saw his lip quivering.

"Don't say you forgot that... so m-mean..." He sniffled and raised his hands to wipe away a little tear.

"N-no I … ehm..." The girls looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"You said you would take me out to eat cake with you..." The boy sniffled again and that's when I realized IT. Only I (and probably Kyouya too) could see it. This something glittering in his, no her eyes as she looked up to smirk at me. _Akira... Why didn't I realize it when she walked into the classroom? She is the new student._

"How about today?" I asked.

"Yay! Thanks Suoh-kun!" She shouted and jumped slightly to wrap her arms around my neck and hug me. I felt the heat on my face.

"N-no problem Kira..."

"Of course I am bringing my brother and my cousin too." She whispered in my ear before she let go.

"Sensei? Is it okay for me to take the seat next to Glasses-" She shut her own mouth with her hand. Then she smiled again.

"Oh no, sorry, that was so impolite of me. I only wanted to ask if I could sit next to Ootori-san, please Sensei?" She smiled her cute Honey-smile and the teacher agreed. _She said that on purpose. She wanted to provoke Kyouya... and it even worked out... _She grinned widely and walked towards her desk. Kyouya stood up and stopped her. He smirked because of the puzzled look on her face as he spun her around. I knew what he wanted to do, but I was quite surprised. Normally he wouldn't do something like that... _The wig... that's something the twins would do! He has finally lost his patience. _Then the wig fell of her head, releasing her long blond hair. Our classmates were shocked but she just smirked at Kyouya and mouthed a 'thank you'. Then she looked at him as if he had just slapped her.

"Always! There are always some guys who make fun of me... I only keep it long because of my dead sister..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"So... you are not a girl?" One of our classmates asked while the others comforted Akira. She seemed to wait for this question, because she looked up right away.

"Well..." She said, purring slightly.

"If you want me to be I will be one." She smiled as she gently caressed a guys cheek, causing him to blush. The other guys were also quite excited, but the girls were depressed. Akira chuckled and she tied her hair with a ribbon. Then she went over to a sighing girl, leaning over said girls desk. Their lips were almost touching.

"Ya know, I can be a boy too. Only if you want to of course. I can be whatever you wish for." She whispered.

"Your knight..." She gave the girl a light kiss on the cheek. The girls were already overwhelmed. She turned around and sat on a desk, looking at the guy with glasses who was already blushing. She untied her her again and stole the guy's glasses to push them up her own nose.

"... your tutor..." She gave back the spectacles and walked to Kyouya. She smirked, cornering him.

"...even your personal challenge." She whispered in his ear, again tiptoeing (like yesterday), so that only he and me would understand what she said. She smirked again and then walked away to sit down on her chair.

"Sensei?" She asked, sending the male teacher a luring smile.

"Don't you want to start the lesson? … Unless... you want me to be your forbidden love?" The teacher was really red, but he still shook his head violently. She smiled. _Honey-smile..._

"Well, if you change your mind you can visit me at the Host club, I joined because I owed them, ne Glasses?" She smiled at Kyouya who grumbled something even I couldn't understand. _Maybe I should go the toilet and shut me in... That would be safer. That demon queen (really more a queen than a princess) really wants to kill us all! _At least the lesson starts now...

After school...

The school day had been really exhausting... Akira and Kyouya were battling the whole time and to make it worse Akira seemed to win every time... Now everyone at Ouran knows this Shadow-King-side of him and they are afraid of him... Well his admires think of that side of him as very 'alluring'. Still his mood was now worse than this morning or even yesterday. Akira always played him the right way, so that she was the victim and he was the evil man torturing her. _Horrible... Help! Honey-sempai or Mori-sempai! Maibe even Chika-chan! Please, anybody! Just restrain that monster girl!_

* * *

_Thank you for reviewing :D  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Maybe Hikaru's not quite how he would be in the manga or the anime, sorry if you don't like that :D

* * *

**Chapter 12: The debt**

At the Host Club

Hikaru's POV:

Akira sat right between me and Kaoru. Right now she enjoyed to play the male part of a relationship, at least until three o'clock. Then she will 'turn into a girl' again, so that she could entertain the males. Right now we were doing our brotherly love (now we should call it the forbidden threesome... or something like that) act, the 'shy' Kira being the object of our affection. Kaoru played with a stray lock of her hair and I gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush and the other girls to squeal. _Honestly, I don't even know if she is acting or if she's really blushing. That's really annoying... _Well, at least we weren't sulking like Tamaki or glaring like the Shadow-King... _Crack! _Oh, great! That's the fifth pencil he broke today. Maybe he should try to relax a bit, he wasn't even happy about the immense profit today! _Maybe he is angry because of her beating him... again... She already topped Tamaki's guest record, the how-many-guests-are-at-the-Host-Club-today-record and the male-guest record... _I looked to Kyouya, he didn't even try to hide his anger. I sighed and looked at Kira. _He breaks his pencil every time she does this: Smiling at him, her cute, angelic smile..._ And every time she sees him doing that she chuckled slightly.

"You are insane, you know that?" I whispered in her ear softly.

"Yep, seems like I am just the right one for the two of you huh?" She grinned and a little blush showed on her face, making the the other girls believe that I said something lewd. I smirked and leaned in to kiss her neck. When my lips touched her skin I could feel the warmth she emitted. I wanted to continue but my brother awoke me from my trance like state, making me aware of all the other people surrounding us.

"Hikaru, you won't forget me because of him, would you?" He asked. I lifted my head and turned to look at him. I smirked and placed my right hand on Akira's leg to lean closer to my brother.

"I won't, believe me." Then I caressed his cheek with my left hand and he closed his eyes. Akira took the opportunity and sneaked out, don't know how, but she did.

Akira's POV:

Fun, so much fun, I think I really like this 'Host Club', it's so much fun to play with them, especially Kyouya of course. Now that he finally snapped it would be even more fun. I giggled as I walked over to the said person.

"Glasses ~" I purred, sitting down on his desk. He glared at me and I smirked.

"No more pencils?" I searched for something in my pockets. Then I showed him what I searched for.

"You can use this one if you want to, it's a mechanical pencil, so it won't break." I smiled and left the pencil on his desk, jumped down and walked towards the dressing rooms. I reached for the door handle as two unexpectedly strong arms pressed me against the door. I looked up, right into his gray eyes. I smiled.

"What is it?"

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I look at him, a bit puzzled.

"Sticking to what I promised?"

"Well, I didn't wish for you to be a Host. Your original position would have been the Host Club's dog, you know?" I smirked.

"So you wanna use your wish for this? Ya know, I never agreed to obey you, I only said I would help out at the Host Club. So what do you want to do, Glasses? Wanna kick me outta this club?" He gritted his teeth.

"Go and change, child." I grinned and snatched away his spectacles.

"You literally asked for it, Glasses." I quickly, but carefully put his glasses away.

"Calling me a child, you know, that would fit for you too, child." I smile and open the door, while I walk in Kyouya stumbles in and I close the door behind him.

"You don't want your precious guests see this, am I right Glasses?" I turn around again and walk to one of the changing rooms, closing the curtain behind me.

"Maybe I will give you back you glasses if you wait there patiently." I begin changing my clothes and was just about to change into another top as the curtains were opened and Kyouya entered the small changing room, closing the curtains behind him again. There he stood, taking in every inch of me, who was only wearing a black jeans and a bra, holding the top I wanted to wear in my hands.

"For your information, without my glasses I can still see, not as clearly but it's not that bad." He smirked and I quickly put my top on.

"Well, for your information, it's not polite to watch a women changing." I retort.

"Just wanted to make sure that you're really female. Oh, and it's impolite to steal others belongings too." He smirked.

"By the way, nice bra." He teased me and I snapped. I grabbed the jacket I wore before and cornered him.

"Well, then I will have to give back your belongings." I pull out his glasses and place them where they originally were. Then I grab his collar to pull him to me so that I could look in his eyes without looking up.

"We are even now, I suppose." I thought about my statement for a moment.

"Oh, no, we are not, you owe me for peeping." I smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't collect your debt right now. Maybe I will when you state your wish." I let him go and walked out of the room to greet my male customers.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Squishing Usa-chan**

Sunday

Akira's POV:

Five o'clock. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. After some time I stood up and took a shower. The water was hot and I smiled slightly. I knelt down and caressed a little tattoo on my my left ankle, spade, the sign I loved the most. It's black and lifeless, but at the same time it looks like a leaf and resembles a heart. I smiled again, this is something only I know about.

One hour later.

The dojo, I train here every day and today I was all alone. _Alone... I can still hear the maids though. _Well, let's begin training and then I will go and wake up my big brother, I am the only one who dares to. I smiled. _They look almost the same... At least when they are annoyed/angry... _I chuckled slightly. _Kyouya and Mitsukuni the same?! What the heck am I thinking about? _I grabbed a knife and turned towards a doll. I thought about it for a moment, then I threw the knife, aiming for the throat. Then I turned around to look at the intruders I just noticed.

"What are you two doing here?" I smiled at the shocked twins. Kaoru answered because his brother was still dumbstruck.

"Club activities, remember?" He said.

"Well, you two said you would come and fetch me at eight, no?" Now Hikaru seemed to find his voice again.

"We thought we could surprise you and maybe even see your room. We already saw Haruhi's you know?"

"Let's get going then, I have to change outta this anyway, now that you two are here." I smiled and walked away, the twins following me.

"Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi and Mori are here too." I smirked as I opened the doors to the main house. There they stood.

"Hello everyone." I smiled at them and Tamaki sighed.

"At least you are not one of them too." He says and I raise my eyebrow.

"Oh, so you already know about my brother being weak in the mornings, huh?"

"Weak in the morning?!" Tamaki shouts.

"That's how you call it?!" I grin.

"You really want to wake him up, no? You're so loud..." He abruptly silences and I giggle.

"Well, now I am going to wake him up, someone who wants to go with me? If you do I will show you my room afterwards." I smiled as they all (except for Kyouya and Takashi) gulped.

"Okay, Daddy comes with you!" _Daddy?! He only says that to Haruhi I thought?! _The twins also agreed so I took them to my brothers room. I knocked before I entered.

"Bro~ Wake up, the Host club's here~" I smiled and walked over to his bed. Mitsukuni glared at the others. And only Kyouya didn't shiver. I don't even know why he came along, he could have just waited together with Takashi.

"Move~" I smiled at Mitsukuni and he moves a bit, so that I could lay down next to him. He hugged me and Usa-chan was squished between us. I cuddled in his arms and felt the warm blanket around me.

"What the heck are you two doing?!" The twins asked. I chuckled.

"Obviously we're being intimate." I said, only to tease them. Mitsukuni glared at them again.

"We are brother and sister you know?" I smiled.

"He is the only one I can do this with every day. Takashi doesn't live here and Chika freaks out every time I try to do this you know?"

"Every day?!" Hikaru says.

"You aren't even blood-related!" Kaoru adds. I close my eyes, Mitsukuni seems to be fully awake now, because he tries to comfort me by stroking my hair. I smile thankfully at him.

"Get ready now." I say and stand up to guide the others to my room.

"Okay, you're allowed to look around." I open the door to my room and let them in. They were quite surprised that my room was rather ordinary, well, except for the horde of stuffed animals. The walls were white, but after some time I grew tired of them, so I began writing down song lyrics on them. I smiled as I read the words 'Rule number four, gotta be looking pure.', Marina and the Diamonds – How to be a Heartbreaker. I think I wrote that down last week. I turned around to look at the Host Club only to see Kyouya who was just about to push a button I always hid with a jacket.

"Don't you dare do that, Glasses. That's not something you should be interested in, you know? You might get hurt if you see it." This time I didn't want to tease him, I really meant what I said, but he smirked and pushed the button, not even listening to my warning.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing! And sorry if I confused you, Akira really is a girl :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Photos and food**

Kyouya's POV:

I pushed the button and immediately the whole wardrobe glided to the side. _What the heck?! _

"Well now that you've already opened the door you can just go insight too, ne Glasses?" She said and went through the 'door'. We all followed and to see a plain room, no furniture, no windows. Only a light bulb hanging down from the ceiling. Well, at least it wasn't only white. Different coloured felt-tips lay on the ground, along with a pencil and a ballpoint pen. Next to those things was a little see-through box made of plastic, which was filled with pins. You couldn't even see the walls, everywhere you looked was only pictures, little notes, maps and other stuff. It looked just like a mind-map you can see in TV-shows about the police. In the center there was a picture of a man and a woman.

"W-what is this?" Haruhi asks and Akira smiled.

"It's my.. How should I say it... You could say it's my passion?"

"So, you like to research about gangsters?!" Tamaki shouts.

"That's too dangerous!" The twins add and Akira smiles at them, it was a sad smile, but you could see how thankful she was for their concern.

"Even if it's dangerous, I can't stop. Even if I get hurt, it's worth it. But I really am sorry that you had to see this. Keep your mouths shut, don't tell anybody about this, not even your families, unless you want them to be in danger too." She walks towards the wall with the picture of the man and the women. Then she grabs it and tears it down. She looks at it for a while before she walks to me.

"You wanna know more about me? How you can defeat me?" She smirks and gives me the picture.

"Research about them. But be careful Glasses. If somebody finds out about you they will rip you apart and bury you somewhere you won't be found. I already know that you won't listen to my warnings, but at least tell me if you notice something strange. Even if it seems ridiculous to you." I look at her, she seems to mean what she says.

"Swear it." She demands and I look at her questioning.

"Swear it, Glasses." She repeats and I can see just how serious she is.

"I swear." I nod and she smiles slightly, then she turns around to walk out of the room, mumbling something I barely understood.

"Good. I don't need to find another corpse."

Later at the living room:

Haruhi's POV:

"You guys wanna eat breakfast together with us?" Akira asks and we all nod, still thinking about that strange room.

"Okay, that's great. Sit down, I will join you in a few minutes." She says and turns around, humming a song happily. She walks out of the room and closes the door behind her. We all sit down and look at Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai.

"You two know about that secret room of hers?" I finally ask and Honey-sempai nods.

"Yep, sometimes she is in there for hours or even days. When she's in there she forgets the time and we have to remind her to eat something or to get some sleep." My eyes widen. _F-for days? Is it really that important to catch those criminals? _Kyouya shows Honey-sempai the photo he got.

"Who are they?"

"Kira's parents." Honey-sempai answers his question, obviously not wanting to talk about them. Kyouya shoves the picture into his pocket as the door opens, revealing Akira who changed her clothes and carries a tray. Behind her were some Maids, also carrying trays. She walks over to us and places everything on the table. Then she hands her tray to a Maid and sits down next to Kyouya.

"Dig in." She smiles and we begin to fill our plates with food.

"So, where are we going today?" She asks and then eats a bit salad.

"To a tropical theme park, designed by the Ootori group." Kyouya answers, pushing up his spectacles.

"Again?!" I ask only to have Tamaki hugging me.

"I am so sorry Haruhi! We just wanted to show it to Akira-chan! We won't go if you don't want to!" I sigh.

"No it's okay. Now, will you just let me go, Sempai?!" Here it is! You have to see it at least once in your life! The annoying sight of Tamaki growing mushrooms! Sigh...

"Delicious!" The twins exclaim, gobbling down the food.

"Of course! Kira-chan made this you know?" Honey smiles. _Cake... as breakfast? Okay, I shouldn't have expected something else._

"Akira made this?" I ask.

"Yep, how about we cook together next time? It's quite fun doing it together." She smiles and I nod. _Finally! Someone who does know about 'commoners'! _Suddenly I heard a loud scream, looking around I saw Tamaki having chocolate pudding all over his face. I giggled slightly until I saw the devious grin on Akira's face.

"Food fight!" She shouts, throwing her pudding at the twins. Both of them instantly joined and even Kyouya began throwing food because of Akira throwing the next pudding at him. _The more the merrier. I don't like wasting food, but I guess doing something like this once in a while isn't that bad. _Then I joined too.

So this is how breakfast together with Akira is.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter! It's like a birthday present to myself, it's something I can share with you and that makes me really happy. I really love Marina and the Diamonds, especially Heartbreaker, Homewrecker and Primadonna Girl :D Now, have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The next bet**

Akira's POV:

I don't know how long the car ride was, but I had fun. The twins told me a lot about the last time they went to this theme park and I laughed at Tamaki's stupidity, then he grew mushrooms. Now I stood in a changing room, together with Haruhi. The devil twin maids were cornering us and there was no way to get out of this without using force or wearing one of those bikinis. I sighed and agreed to wear the black bikini, I grabbed it and changed into it, hearing Haruhi's screams I walked out of the changing room. Outside I saw Tamaki waiting and strolled over to him.

"You really want Haruhi to wear that thing you're holding? Overprotective~" I said.

"It's just not appropriate to show so much skin before your marriage." I groan. _Seriously?_

"Oh, so where is my pullover?"

"... I only have one for Haruhi?" _Why is he this dense?!_

"Oh, so it's okay for me to wear this..." I point at my black bikini.

"But it's not okay if Haruhi wears something like this? Last time you said I too am your daughter..." I pout and he hugs me.

"Of cause you are my daughter!" I smirk.

"So why is it that you don't want the other guys to see Haruhi in this kind of thing?" I ask and he obviously doesn't know what to answer, he lets me go and I turn around.

"Think about it Daddy~" I walk away.

I looked around and saw Kyouya sitting in a chair and writing in his little black book. I decide to join him and sneak up to him to scare him. Just as I was about to scare him the twins both captured me from behind. Both eye my bikini.

"Good decision." Kaoru says and Kyouya turns around too. The twins lift me up a bit so that I can't reach the ground anymore.

"Yeah, it's pretty sexy." Hikaru adds and I smirk

"Well, I am pretty disappointed that you two didn't choose the red strings. And they would have looked good on you too." I chuckle and Hikaru pinches my cheek slightly.

"Hey!" I squeak and Kyouya rose to go away. Suddenly he turns around again.

"It doesn't suit you." Then he walks away and I stuck out my tongue.

"Stupid Glasses!" Then I smile at the twins.

"Wanna try that slide?" I ask and they both nod, they let me go and we all ran to the slide. I don't know just how often we slided down those water slides, but every time we did we tried to do a new pose. The last time Kaoru went first, then I and then Hikaru. Hikaru and I collided in the second curve because of Kaoru slowing me down. I had to laugh because Hikaru hit his head at the 'ceiling' so I didn't pay attention to him and his counter attack was a full success. He pushed me over and landed right above me.

"Unfair!" I shouted and flip him over, landing beside him. Then we fell into the pool. We were still laughing as we climbed up the ladder to try the water slide again. I looked around and noticed Kyouya. I smirk and tuck on Hikaru's arm.

"How about a fight? With water bombs and water guns?" He smirks too and we quickly go and grab the stuff we need.

Kyouya's POV:

Bikini huh? I wrote something down only to score it out. _What the heck am I writing?! That's not even useful! _I look around and see Honey and Mori eating cake while Haruhi and Tamaki were arguing. I sighed. _She is probably with the twins. Still trying out those water slides. _I slam my notebook shut._ Why am I even thinking about her?! _I didn't know until I felt the water pouring down on me. I was completely drenched and so I looked up to see who would dare to do this to me. _Why do I even look up? I know it is Akira, she's the only one to dare. _There she stood, I could still see the water droplets on her naked skin, she was smirking while holding a bucket.

"Wanna join us?" She points to the twins who were holding their 'weapons'.

"Not really. Thanks for the cooling down." She grabs a strand of my hair, slightly pulling it, and then she whispers into my ear. _She loves to do that, huh?_

"Afraid you could loose, Glasses? You wanna bet again?" I smirk, she really knows how to play me. _But there are two in a game. If I have to I will learn to push her buttons until she gives in too._

"So what's in for me?" I push up my glasses and look at her.

"I haven't decided yet... What do you want?~" She let's go of my hair.

"More information about that room and about you, your fears, your weaknesses, I wanna know everything." She grins.

"Do you even know what you're asking for, Glasses? That's not something a rich guy like you should be concerned with, ya know? Not even your private police force will be able to protect you. You still want that information?" _What kind of past is that dangerous?! Interesting..._

"Yes, I want it." She giggles and turns around.

"Okay then. You win even if you just hit me once, if you don't, I win. And this time I want to win, this time I don't want to lose. Don't you dare think it will be easy Glasses." She smirks, looking over her shoulder and at me. Then she walks away, humming the melody of Homewrecker by Marina and the Diamonds. It's one of the songs she wrote on her wall. _Otherwise I wouldn't have recognized it._


End file.
